


The sun, the sand and the treacherous waters

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Draco hates everything
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The sun, the sand and the treacherous waters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the may Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: “Midsummer”  
> Prompters: Jeldenil and Slytherco  
> Word Count: 216
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!

I hate this. All of it. The heat, the sand. 

Potter. 

His ‘speedos’. 

I avert my gaze and wonder why I agreed to this. I add another layer of sunscreen, wishing and dreading that he’d offer to help, but he's distracted with that game I don't understand: a ball, a net, a lot of running and sweating and… glistening bronzed skin. 

Salazar! I'm glad I chose a lose and decent swimwear. 

I all but run to the water, with all the dignity a noticeable hard-on allows me, and submerge myself all the way up to my nose. 

I drift in the water, surreptitiously following the game. My eyes drink in every move of his robust body. 

I wonder what would it look like, his golden skin against my paleness, and I boil with arousal at the mere idea. 

He turns when someone yells and points. An instant later, I’m hit by a wave. 

I roll and spin in the wave until I end face up in the sand spluttering salty water, several heads appearing in my line of vision. 

"Are you ok?"

"He's more than ok," Pansy, the hag, says. 

Luna, bless her, offers me a towel to cover myself. 

Potter… blushes? 

My dignity must be floating away with my bermudas because… I wink at him. 


End file.
